Siempre pienso en ti
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Gray pensó en muchas cosas cuando paseaba por aquella ciudad con la chica parecida a Juvia. ¿Qué fue lo que tanto tuvo que pensar para saber que una vez que regresará al gremio, lo primero que haría sería ver a Juvia?


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Cuando lei uno de sus comentarios sobre que les gustaría leer algo sobre el nuevo manga y un momento Gruvia. ¡Esto fue lo que se me ocurrió! Es algo pequeño pero que sin duda, se entienden los sentimientos que se quieren decir al saber que Gray piensa en Juvia. Fue un detalle lindo y que sin duda, no pude dejar a un lado.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Gray, de vez en cuando pensaba en Juvia. Si, así de directo era como también le causaba una profunda vergüenza y prefería hablar de la misión aunque su voz se escuchará que estaba nervioso junto con el leve sonrojo en su rostro, era algo que lo delataba pero que agradecía, que nadie de sus amigos se diera cuenta y si lo hicieran, que no mencionaran algo sobre ello.

Si, pensaba en Juvia, en cómo está, si está haciendo alguna misión, si está comiendo y durmiendo bien. De lo triste que debe estar por dejarla como de las cosas un tanto, locas, para distraerse. No podía evitar soltar una risita, probablemente molestaba algunos miembros del gremio o acompañaba a los mismos para hacer una misión. No podía evitar suspirar al recordar, ese rostro alegre, esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos azules brillando y el adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Quería escuchar su voz, llamarle "Gray-sama" aunque no le gustará.

Quería escuchar sus risas, esa agradable sensación de sentirla a su lado. Sentir su suave y pálida piel, sus manos juntas y su cabeza recargada en su hombro, dejarla ahí para que descansará. Era algo que sólo se lo permitía a ella.

A pesar de las tantas cosas que hacía la chica para llamar su atención, no podia negar que la mayoría de ella eran divertidas. Hornear algún platillo, hacer alguna prenda de ropa para él. Darle algún regalo en especial. Era algo que a Gray le gustaba aunque nunca lo iba admitir. Nadie tenía porque enterarse de aquellas locuras que hace la maga de agua y que a el le gustan.

Estaba muy bien consciente, que le debía una respuesta a la chica de cabellos azules. Pero tenía miedo. Gray Fullbuster tenía miedo de perder lo que tanto amaba. Así como pasó con sus padres, como pasó con su maestra y con Ultear, casi ver que Juvia estuvo a punto de morir aquel día de guerra, era algo que su frío corazón no podia soportar. Juvia era quien le otorgaba paz, una alegría infinita y donde por primera vez, piensa que ese futuro que tanto quiere, sea al lado de ella. Donde se planteó por primera vez la idea de tener una familia, de tener una esposa, pequeños mocosos y la satisfacción en su pecho.

La verdad de ese viaje, era que lo hacía para ser más fuerte. Para crecer, para demostrar que de muchas veces que ha sido protegido por ella, el también podia protegerla. Podía ser ese escudo que protege a su familia, el también quería crecer para ser un ejor hombre. Descubrirse en aquel viaje, probar su valentía, dejar el miedo a un lado y seguir avanzando en ese camino para poder tomar a Juvia de la mano y decir aquellas palabras que todo el tiempo, habían estado guardadas en su pecho.

Aquellos sentimientos que siempre ocultaba, aquel lado cálido que siempre quiso encerrar en la coraza de su pecho y que Juvia, había sido la única que derritio y se metió en lo más profundo de su ser.

Eran esos pensamientos que tuvo al pasear en aquel pueblo, con la chica parecida a Juvia de ese gremio llamado Fairy Nail's. Estar con ella, es como si le brindará la misma calidez aunque la de Juvia, era única. Sonreír y sentirse cómodo. Relajarse y escuchar cada una de aquellas palabras que aunque quisiera negarlo, tenía razón.

**-Juvia no te esperará cuando tu quieras**

Tenía razón. En algun punto, Juvia se iba a ir, la iba a ver con otra persona y el no iba a poder hacer nada por ella cuando nunca quiso hablar de sus sentimientos. No quería soltar su mano y verla marchar.

Una vez que regresará al gremio, lo primero que va hacer, será buscar a Juvia y poder hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Poderle demostrar el avance de su esfuerzo. La ilusión de verla otra vez, provocó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, que su ánimo regresará y estuviera decidido a todos esos deseos.

**-Este es un pequeño regalo para ti**

Aunque siendo sinceros, no entendió porque aquella chica se mostró desnuda a él. Sin pudor, pudo ver su cuerpo. Era casi idéntico si no fuera por los rasguños que Juvia tenía en su cuerpo, aquellas marcas que un día le gustaría besar y tocar con sensualidad. Ver como aquel chico parecido a él se encontraba con la chica parecida a Juvia y comenzaba a estar un poco celoso como mencionar que ellos dos son pareja, fue algo que a Gray le ilusionó más. Algún día, algún día así se verían. Sin el temor de sus sentimientos.

**-¡Gray-sama!**

**-¿Juvia-sama?**

Y fue en ese momento que la cagó al hablar a la chica con aquel sufijo. Agradecía que la misma no se había dado cuenta. Aunque ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Bueno, aunque fuera, tal vez, una coincidencia. Le alegraba verla después de un largo tiempo separados. Ver a Juvia a su lado, le causo seguridad, le causo calidez.

Si, se esforzaria por ella. Por la chica en quien siempre piensa y que sin duda, debería estar a su lado con algunos mocosos más.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡De algo lindo voy a escribir! Necesitamos el Gruvia en nuestras vidas, son demasiados lindos está pareja con Gray en modo Tsundere y nuestra amada Juvia en su modo acosador. ¿Han leído el manga de los 100 años? ¡Esta realmente bueno! Me encanta, me da tantos momentos y motivos para seguir escribiendo. ¡Vamos por más!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Lunes 17 de Junio de 2019**


End file.
